Magnetism
by Kasumiwolfdemon
Summary: No matter what, he pulled them in like a moth to a flame, his allure was far to great to ignore. None could not succumb and become prey to his charms, for they were falling fast and hard, without a net to break the fall.Dark&Older Naruto NaruxHarem
1. Occupational Hazard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did

Yes I've began a new story, which is quite terrible of me to do lol, since i still have yet to do anything with _Spread your Wings_ and _Loyal_(especially the former) but i just couldn't seem to get this out of my head, so in an attempt to do so I've decided to finally write it out. Again I'm driffting towards the darker and older Naruto perhaps I should try something else but hey i like it so whatever. Also this will be a NaruxHarem yayyyyyy ^.^ cause he defintaly deserves all the love he can get. About those invovled in the harem, I do have some ideas to who I will be including, however there are also ones that I know I _will not _include under any curcumstance.

To prevent whinners down the road I shall announce now that the harem _will not_ and I repeat _will not _include Hinata or Sakura or any of the female genin. One being their a little on the young side for him and also they won't compliment him at all in this fic. So if you can't under any curcumstance even entertain the idea of Naruto in a romanctic relationship that does not include Hinata Sakura, Tenten or Ino then this fic may not be for you. I'm not saying there won't be any one-sided on the girls parts but their will be no shared feelings!

Also a bit of warning. There will be no girlxgirl action even though its a harem, the girls will not automatically accept each other and have a giant orgy, they will claw, scratch and try to sabotoge each other at every possible chance they have to get closer to Naruto, they will not harber romantic feelings for each other. They will not "play" amoungst themselves when Naruto is not around, at most they'll grudgenly accept the other's feelings for Naruto but not so much the girls themselves. (It's not that I have anything against those who prefer the same sex, I merely not going to make perfectly straight women into bi-sexuals just because I can or to get reviews)

Anyway it's pretty obvious this is m-rated for sexual situations and gore so for those who didn't catch on to it, it is m for a reason or two

* * *

Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go it's one of the best. ~Woody Allen

* * *

The Kusarigama writhed through the air

It broke through skin colored fair

The constant drips resonated within the clearing

The pain expressed with a scream was audible to his hearing

The metal bit and tore through fragile flesh

Tearing the clothing of mesh

Bringing the life blood forward

The lesson that had been declined and unlearned had led to this slaughter

Something that would be regretted forever

For their string of fate had been severed

They would no longer take in an crisp autumn breath

They could feel the end,upon their nape the icy fingers of death

They could see the killer, the ender of their time

His blonde hair and face stained with a red grime

His blue eyes gleamed with something sinister

They realized with horror that he would be their finisher

The cold metal lashed out, no doubt about to become their life's bane

Tearing a path through the crater ridden plain

Within the moment it struck, it had all became clear

They had nothing left to fear

They slipped into the inky abyss, abscent of light

For the ending had come, the curtain had closed upon their fight

* * *

He returned his weapon to its orginial place hidden within his clothes. He had tried to warn them that they should just surreneded but they were far too prideful for such a thing. Something like pride had no place within the world of the shinobi. Pride and honor was for Samurai who fought with a set of morals that they would never stray from. How could someone like a shinobi even lay claim to such things, there was no honor nor pride with assasinating someone while they slept, when their guard was down. There were no real morals for shinobi, as long as they were loyal to their village and followed their orders their was nothing wrong with what they did. Slaughtering entire towns within a night, sparing none not even the children and women.

This time had been a rather close call though, his cover had almost been blown. So many years were sacrificed for this identity, there was no way that he would let it go without a fight. The mission could now continue completley uncompromising, something much more rare in his field of expertise. He let out a small exabrated sigh as he surveyed the damage to the area, he had tried to make it as quick and subtle as possible, but the opponent had seemed to use nothing else than highly destructive ninjutsu. To him widespread, high chakra costing ninjutsu was the fighting style of cowards, those who would rather kill from a distance rather than up close. He himself had no such qualms about fighting, he actually preferred to use ninjutsu as little as possible. The impracticality of them being one main reason for doing so.

The opponent had a greater opportunity to either dodge or counter an attack if it was ninjutsu based, drawing out the battle till one remained. Besides it was much more simpler to kill a person with the swipe of a kunai than a giant fireball, depending on the hand-to-hand battle skill of the attacker. That also being the overplayed fact of elemental affinities, while it was understandable that a person would wish to play to their strengths, only knowing element based jutsu which you had a disposition for would lead to a very short career as a shinobi. You never truly knew who you were going to come into contact when on a mission, it could be someone whose element who naturally overpowered yours or reverse. It was always useful to have at least a few element jutsu that you were at least proficient with that could be used in any sort of situation. But practically and simple common sense seemed to be lacking in most shinobi in this day, thinking the one with the flashiest and most destructive jutsu was the best of the best.

Perhaps he merely felt this way for he focused more on his own special abilities than anything else. It was because of these abilities that he excelled so well within his field of work, one that was quite different from the stereotypical ninja battle. It was more of a battle of the sexes, getting his female customers to trust him and to get them infatuated enough that they would tell him anything. Even the highly classified projects that their noble and distant husbands were working on. That being women were the most complex creatures upon the earth, making attempting to gain knowledge from them unaware rather a challenge. It was because of his special ability that he was one of the best within this field, one of seduction. Though most people usually called them whores, working in brothels and servicing customers while gaining information about a target that was connected to that brothel in some way or another.

One had to word everything carefully, that being saying the wrong thing could lead to a cover blown or something that could compromise the entire mission. Missions that took years to complete, for to establish all the relationships and connections needed for a succesful mission had to be done with the utmost care which took quite a bit of time to do so. One could simply not rush in, weapons drawn and demand answers, it required a finesse of sorts that many people civilian and shinobi alike lacked. Perhaps that was why few shinobi even attempted to go into this field, the amount of skill in drawing in the opposite sex was something that seemed to elude others. It was this skill that Naruto had in abundance, his master had taken him in young seeing the potential within his gifts.

She had taught him the weight of words, the impact of body language within a conversation. Lessons that used to this very day, she had been so thrilled to find a pupil to pass along her skills onto, one who would do well within the remnants of the karyūkai(1) world, for the geisha had faded away leaving only the predecessors behind, those did not believe themselves to be above giving sexual pleasure to their customers. While it was your main job to please your customer sexually, you must also please them intellectually. Even the most sexual driven people would tire from a great beauty if said person had the wit and personal opinion of a 3 ounce stone.

He idly thought that it would be nice to see her soon, that being when he went on "vacation" to Konoha. It would b e nice to see everyone one again, it had been such a long time. There was even a new Hokage, the first's grandaughter. He wondered if she knew anything about his ability, it wasn't a very well known fact, his sensei made sure of that. People would question everything he did if they knew wondering if he used it or not. Though even his abilities had limits, not disabling limits but limits none the less. The sensation of a liquid falling upon his skin brought Naruto from musings, it was starting to rain, perhaps it would help in cleaning of the blood that he was currently splattered with. It had even gotten into his hair he noted with a small amount of distatisfaction, he would have to wash it at least three times to get it completley out.

* * *

The light patters of rain that had began when he was within the forest had turned into a full blown storm. He grimaced at the puddles that lay upon the polished wooden floor, Okaa-san(2) was certainly going to have a talk to him about that, hopefully an apprentice would clean it up before she saw it. He had nearly made it to his door before the crinkling sound of fabric had caught his attention. He looked down the hall to see Hitomi making her way towards him, her elaboratly decorated kimono lighlty brushing the floor. Her auburn hair pulled into an elaborate bun at the base of her nape, with silver gray eyes that reminded him of the sky after a rain storm.

"Naruto you're soaking wet," She gave an amused smile at his appearance and casually brought her hand to his face to brush his bangs from his eyes

"Ahh I was talking a walk and got caught in the rain,"

"Really, you're lucky that Okaa-san is with an apprentice right now or she would certainly scold you, besides what if you were to get sick?" A worried tone crept into her voice as she gave a small concerned frown

"Don't worry about that Hitomi, I have an excellent immune system, haven't been sick for years," He gave a gentle smile before bringing his hand up to her face to adjust a piece of hair that had escaped from the bun,"besides someone as beautiful as you should never have a reason to frown, let alone actually do it,"

"Always the charmer," A teasing smile made its way upon her face, eyes bright with mirth

"Ahh not even a blush, how cruel~"

"If you want a reaction go flirt with the new apprentices, I'm sure you could have them tomato red within five minutes"

"five?, please I could do it in three," Naruto sighed dramatically as though the very idea that it would take him five minutes to overwelm an apprentice was the greatest insult

"That's right for a second I forgot who I was speaking with,"

"Apology accepted, besides are you going to keep flirting with me all night or let me change out of my wet clothes,"

"Please go ahead, I wouldn't dream of keeping you from dry clothing," Hitomi gave a mock inclination of the head before making her down the hall disaperring as she turned into another hall the sound of giggling following her upon within the hall.

* * *

He'd have to remember to summon an apprentice to come collect his wet clothing, though by the amount of saturation that it had been exposed to it was probably ruined. His hair was still damp from the hot bath that he had taken the moment that he had gotten into his room. Although Okaa-san prefered a more traditional styled tea brothel she still allowed for the modern ammenaties such as running water and showers. He had been correct when he said it would take three washes to rid himself of the blood, luckily the rain had removed most of it so Hitomi had not noticed it upon him. He tensed when he felt the fluxation of chakra, his hand already upon the ring of his hidden kunai and relaxed when he found it only to be a toad summon with a scroll tied to its back.

"Yo whats up Naruto," The small blue toad gave a odd salute before slipping the scroll from it's back to the table that it rested upon

"Please do keep your voice down, there are others that are still awake at this time," The toad gave a sheepish grin or at least the closest thing to a grin that a toad could give, gave a jauntly salute before disapering in a puff of smoke. Picking up the scroll naruto quickly opened the seal with a small pulse of chakra, unrolling the scroll he quickly scanned the page. Giving a small sigh Naruto closed the scroll before stowing it way. Okaa-san wasn't going to be very happy with him at the moment, really Konoha had no consideration for his mission. It seemed as though he was going to have to take his vacation a couple weeks earlier than planned. He quickly checked his appearance in the small mirror that rested upon his dresser, if there was one thing that Okaa-san detested with all of her being it was a messy appearance. Leaving the confinds of his room, Naruto quickly weaved through the various hallways to his destination, greeting others as he went. Soon he came to a stop before an door garnished as one would with a cake with a small strawberry above the handel of the door, he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the belly of the beast.

* * *

(1) "world of flowers and willows" refers to the world of geisha and maikos

(2) literally mother, title used for the owner

Waaa finally done, though not as long as I wanted it to be

anyways tell me what you think, really it's okay there's no reason to be shy


	2. An unfortunate setback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did he'd would defiantly have a bad ass dragon

Well I'm glad for the responses I received ^.^

I'm certainly glad that you all appreaciate a Harem for Naruto that is strictly for Naruto

* * *

Sex is currency. What's the use of being beautiful if you can't profit from it?~ Lili St. Cyr

* * *

The soft murmur of voices was easily heard, as he opened the door as quietly as possible. Okaa-san sat across from one of the new apprentices measuring tape in hand. Pulling the young girls hand within her reach she began to measure. Both were cast in ever moving shadows from the candles that illuminated the room.

"Come to aplogize for the puddles in the hallway Naruto?" Naruto winced, it seemed as though she already knew about that

"I've come to talk to you about something I received today," Okaa-san paused in her actions for a moment before continuing on with her activity

"Let me finish Benihime's measurements first," Glancing toward the red haired girl who had yet to say a thing ,"Remove your dress so I can get the rest of your measurements correct please" Benihime looked up in surprise, her cheeks flushed pink as she glanced over where Naruto stood, her silent question quite obvious

"Don't worry about him, he's your nakama now and besides you need to get use to undressing in front of others," She did what was asked, as she was measured with skilled hands. "I'm done, you can return to your room now," Benhime quickly dressed herself before giving quick bow and all but running out of the room

"She seems a bit shy for this line of work," Naruto gave the door she had exited from a quick glance

"It won't be a problem, soon she'll get used to it just like everyone else," Okaa-san turned towards Naruto, although she was somewhat older she still regained the beauty of her youth. It was something that a few gray hairs and laugh lines could not diminish. "This must be important for you to request to see me when I'm irritated with you,"The laughter in Naruto's eyes faded slightly, and okaa-san's expression became grim.

"It seems as though an emergency has come up,"The grim expression she wore quickly that of fury at the implication of his statement

"Damn them, they have no sense at all in those heads of theirs, do they not understand the delicacy of the position that you are in now?"

"You know how view this specialized branch, they see it as an in and out kind of thing, that I should be able to come whenever called,"

"Do they not realize the type of women that you cater to?" she paused as though thinking about something," How long before they begin questioning, and when they don't get their answers they'll use their resources to find out for themselves, something they certainly have an abundance of,"

"Well, if you didn't charge so much for me Okaa-san then you wouldn't have to worry about that sort of thing," Naruto's good humor seemed to had been restored in the prospect of an opportunity to tease Okaa-san"

"You're worth much more than I charge, and those women know it quite well,"

"I suppose so,"

"Very well, I'll make sure to inform all of your clients that you will be unavailable until further notice after this week,"

"Well, it seems as though I'll have a busy week then huh," Okaa-san's mouth quirked at the comment

"Make sure to drink plenty of fluids Naruto"

* * *

Women could be so clingly sometimes, Naruto had to practically pry them off of him when he was preparing to leave. But he couldn't find it within his heart to blame them, they were so starved for affection it wasn't surprising that they clung to him like a drowning man to a flotation device. They were noble women married to noble men who couldn't care less about them, their thoughts filled with politics. Left to their own pleasures, if their husbands could have their affairs shouldn't they also. It was these reasons that they came to him, broken and unloved. Just wishing for someone warm beside them, to comfort them.

It was amazing what people would speak about to fill the silence, a new project that their husband was working on, who it involved, how legal it really was. This was the reason that Konoha payed him attention, his ability to gain information about anything. Still, they certainly had no respect for what he did, all he was to them was a whore with connections. It was no different on how they viewed his sensei, because they made no attempts to hide who their truly were.

Even amongst the shinobi they were looked down upon for using such un-moral methods in gaining information. Un-moral, what bullshit, if they showed him one thing about being a shinobi that consisted of being moral he'd show them a bi-sexual unicorn dragon hybrid. Something that surely wasn't going to be happening any time soon, because in the average person's eyes they were monsters. They were hired assassins that killed without even batting an eyelash, no questions asked. So you had a family to support, too bad all the really matters is that someone paid to have you killed seems like your family will have to survive without you. Mercy and sympathy were luxuries that no shinobi could afford, it was a kill or be killed world, of deceit, masks, and of lies.

If one wasn't carefull they would strangle themselves within the every growing webs of lies. One wrong gesture, one wrong word and you were done, gone never to be seen again. However, this is were people of his specialty excelled knowing the ins and outs of body language the elaborate world of word play. Normal shinobi may of been assigned to pump information from women like them, but they were always civilians. The high society women were left to the professionals, nobles and wives of politicians, were much more aware than the run of the mill civilan girl. They were woman of culture and highly educated up-bringing no simple shinobi had the skills to gain any sort of information from them.

* * *

Travel in its self was usually an extremely boring thing that was best done with company unless you lacked the temperament. It was not a fun thing to do when you were irritated with the very reason for traveling. Naruto walked down the road at a leisurely pace if not just to irritate those who were waiting for his arrival more, but also to not have to deal with any foreign shinobi that may be within the area. Besides it was much more enjoyable this way than sprinting through the tree tops to get back to konoha as fast as possible.

Truly they should be thankful that he was even coming, that being at the time that they had called him back. Apparently Mio's husband had started a new project with a business partner, one that seemed quite interesting. But was he learning about this new project? no he was trudging his way back to Konoha for god knows what reason. God save them if it was to play babysitter for some green genin, there was a possibility of a manslaughter charge with that one. It wasn't that he disliked children, it was that he could hardly ever have a conversation with them. They had almost nothing in common to discuss. So the whole thing just turned in some awkward moment where no one knew how to break the silence.

It was most likely going to be that reason however, he had heard from Jiraiya that nearly the entire new genin nine came were clan heirs. Well he certainly was going to have a lovely time with that, he wondered how that girl from the Uchiha clan was doing. He remembered her from the times he had to do missions with her brother Itachi but for some reason her name seemed to keep escaping him. Sasami, Sumire, it certainly started with an S but the ending eluded him,well it's not like he couldn't ask when he got there. Itachi had always been an ace at completing an mission perfectly but he was way to formal, looking at his unmoving face and angsty demeanor always had put a damper on his mood.

But that was how a majority of the pin-wheel eyed clan acted, even if they were only a bunch of imitators. However, he never really associated himself with the clans of konoha, How they did things was no concern of his as what he did was to them. Though he had always taken a special measure to stay away from the females of those said clans as not to cause any strife with them. He certainly didn't need a bunch of clan elders forcing a marriage contract at him because he compromised the "purity" of their clan member. He tried not to take kunoichi of konoha to his bed as well, at least the highly temperamental and clingy ones. There were a few that accepted the whole no strings attached policy, they wouldn't even bat an eyelash when they saw him with someone else. Whenever he was spotted by his god-father doing this, the man gave him a creepy serious look, gave a thumbs up and responded with 'nice' and would then write furiously in a small notebook with a disturbing giggle.

Naruto brought his attention back to his surroundings by the sound of metal and whimpering. Turning to his left he saw a group of people close enough that they were visible but he remained unseen within the foliage of the forests. Judging by the attire and the group of women with chained hands, they were bandits involved in the slave trade that sadly still thrived within the elemental nations. Although Naruto manipulated women without a single regret he still disliked to see them abused in such a way. He had seen many women in lifetime, some were fragile were like delicate flowers that could be crushed under the slight amount of pressure, some were as strong-willed and orny as a deep-rooted weed.

Every woman had the chance to become the very best versions of themselves, to have the beauty of the most glorious flower and the strength of the most stubborn weed. This rarely seemed to happen, weither was of how they were raised, or the treatment of the peers. Women, especially those of the noble class seemed to never have the chance to become that flower that was as strong as it was beautiful. However, when it did occur it was one of the most breathtaking things a person could see.

These women he could see were like flowers torn form the ground by small children, they were broken in every sense of the word. Their heads were bent over, staring emptily at the ground. Shoulders sagging in defeat, and moving as though they had not the strength to continue on. He knew that he simply couldn't walk on, he wouldn't be able to look his sensei in the eyes if he did such a thing. So he turned towards the group and began making his way through the trees.

* * *

The Bandits had decided to take a small rest period before starting up again, since the road that they were located near wasn't a well-travled one they had no worries about being so close to it. The merchandise was huddled at the corner of the camp, shivering from something that had nothing to do with the weather. Because of some doctorine that all the shinobi nations had signed dictating that they would do nothing in favor of the slave trade it was left to those like bandits to conduct the deliverance of the goods. To be taken to the black markets held in the normal villages to be gawked, prodded at and sold like cattle.

The leader extended out his left arm towards one of his underlings only to see that his hand up to mid-forearm was missing, with a bleeding stump in its place. Suddenly he felt his self falling backwards, looking down to his legs he saw that his right leg had fallen under the same tragedy of his hand. He idly wondered why he didn't feel any pain, truthfully he didn't seem to register his fading vision as he began to bleed out, there was only the screams of his fellow bandits and slashes of bright red.

* * *

It had ended up being much more bloody than he had anticipated, but he needed it to look as though another group of bandits had come upon them and slayed them. Leaving behind a bloody aftermath was what they were known for. Anything less and then their deaths would of became suspicious and thus be investigated, something he really didn't want to deal with. Kicking away the arm of a fallen bandit way from him, he looked towards the chained women. They hadn't uttered a sound since he had entered the clearing, they hadn't even screamed when he had slaughtered the bandits in front of their eyes. He made his way over towards them, their only reaction was that their shaking increased as he stood before them. Dropping down to one knee before them extending his hand toward a chained wrist, he gave no obvious surprise when the one he was in front of jerked away.

He gave her what he knew was a reassuring smile which most likely had to look strange with blood splattering his face and clothes, and reached for her chained wrist again. She didn't jerk her hand away though flinched when his fingers brushed her small wrist. He brought forward the key that he had lifted off one of the corpses and unlocked the chains confining her. Within 5 minutes all eleven of the women had been released though they stayed within their huddled little group.

"What part of the elemental nations are you all from?" They were a strange bunch, even though he had released them they still stood around which led him to believe that they had no idea where they were

"W-were all from a small village outside of Konoha, do you know which way it is?" That was certainly strange or at least it was to Naruto, but he could tell that they were telling the truth because no even the most talented kunoichi could pull off such a broken look.

"I'm actually headed their myself, would you like me to show you the way,"

"Would it be alright with you, i-if we traveled with you?"

"Of course" The appointed leader of the group gave an appreciative smile but what ever she was going to say in response was cut off as one of the women behind her started to fall forward. Stepping forward Naruto caught her before she fell unto the ground, turning her face up he could see that she had a high fever.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Mikoto has been sick for the past 3 days but they wouldn't give us anything for her," At the rate that the women could travel in their condition and the progression of the fever, their was a chance that that Mikoto might not be able to make it in time. Although he didn't want what he did to get out, it seemed that he had no choice.

"As you can see from your captives fates I'm a ninja, with this bad of a fever I'm concerned on whether she'll be able to hold out traveling by foot," He paused as he looked towards the other 4 women, "I can summon some clones and get to konoha within a few hours if your willing to let me carry all of you," He wouldnt' blame them if they declined, they had obviously suffered through a horrible thing and would most likely not want to trust anyone. It was that reason he was genuinly surprised when they all agreed to his plan. They obviously cared enough for Mikoto to put their fear aside, something that he greatly admired.

As he and his four clones traveled at a break neck speed to Konoha he couldn't but help give a sad sigh. It seemed as though he wasn't going to be able to annoy the council as much as he wanted to.

* * *

"He's late," The genin fidgeted as they tried to look anywhere except their Hokage, who at the moment was extremely irritated. Uzumaki-san should've arrived at least 3 hours ago, it would of given him adequate time to travel to konoha. But was he here giving a status update and hearing his new side assignment, no he was no where to be seen and with no current sightings. From what her former sensei had left her in his notes, he had a somewhat care free attitude but this was just getting ridiculous no where in the notes left to her had mentioned his disregard for promptness. He certianly had no care for first impressions either.

Considering his line of work, the only thing that she had truly hoped for that he wasn't such of a pervert as her teamate Jiraiya. However, it seemed that she that she had set the bar to far low and he was quickly on his way to falling beneath it. It was as though he was questioning her very posistion, with his most blatant refusal to come when summoned. Tsunade could feel a major headache coming on, one she usually associated with a hangover. She could already hear the council whispering behind her back, no doubt seeking the deeper meaning to the no-show of Uzumaki-san.

_"Be back within a day when ever Sarutobi-sama would summon him-"_

_"It's obvious that he doesn't beleive that she's the right choice why else-"_

_"-has such high standing with foreign ninja, wonder what they'll think"_

_"If someone who hasn't even met her yet can tell such a thing-_

_"-what shall the other nations say about this?"_

She was nearly to the point of smashing the table in front of her to pieces to stop their inseesant chatter before a knock came from the door. All the noise within the room disaperead as though sucked through some sort of space vacumn. A non-descript shinobi of level chunin or higher entered the room, a mesenger hawk perched upon his forearm. Without a word he held the hawk out towards Tsunade who removed the small scroll from the birds claws. Giving a quick dimisive nod of the head, the shinobi quickly left the room, bird in tow. Almost ripping the outer part of the scroll in her impatience, she quickly broke the seal.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_It seems rather strange to write to someone whom I've never met, however, that is not the point. Due to what I've heard from various shinobi who are familar with you, right now you are most likely quite angry at my lack of an appearance. It had no doubt caused you quite a bit of grief and a great deal of annoyance. I will not however apologize for either, think of it as Karma Hokage-sama. I'm quite aware of what you truly want me back in Konoha for and to be truthful I was never much of a babysitter. _

_While you do have the ability to order me to do so, it wouldn't be nearly as fun. Thus I am requesting that the genin that you were going to assign me to watch over play a little game with me. They have 3 days to find me within Konoha, if they suceed I'll take up my duties with no reservations. If they do not, well lets just hope it doesn't come to that. Don't worry though I won't lead them on a blind chase, I'll give them a few hints here and there. So till 3 day from now Hokage-sama, may your green genin exceed my expectations._

_Yours Truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S Rip the bottom part of this off and you'll see something interesting, this is for your eyes only however_

As for her reaction well hat one wall never really did look right after that message, even years after the fact.

* * *

Judging by the large explosion like noise that eminated from the Hokage's tower it seemed as though the First's grand-daughter had gotten his message. Empting his cup of sake in one go, Naruto turned towards his god-father and shared a knowing smile, perhaps he'd get lucky and the game would turn out interesting.

* * *

Well glad to get that done -.- life is just getting so hard, people asking for me to update faster while working on **9 **different stories while doing school work is such a pain really. But I'm glad that I got this out. But don't let this chapter fool you on Naruto's character he's got much more development and flashbacks coming along lol

Also I changed the ending thanks to** Dezzal **who pointed out a great error within it, thanks a bunch ^.^

So Tell me what you think ^.^


	3. On your mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did he'd would defiantly have a bad ass dragon

Well I'm glad for the responses I received ^.^

drussthelegend: Really? I'm flattered that you think so. Well I tried to put a bit "meat" into it but I've never really written anything sexual really ( if I'm understanding what you mean by meat) but i tried a bit in this chap. Anyway I really appreciate you reviewing thanks again

Cloud303: I'm glad that you do, hopefully I can make the future chapters as enjoyable

InfinityAtmo: Thanks, i have to agree I feel like alot of the harem stories out there are a bit hard to read well to me atleast, I'm glad that you think that mine is "Solid" I really appreciate it

Aldo Montoya: Ah thank you, i really appreciate such a kind commpliment

Dezzal: Thanks again for pointing out that error for me, it really helped me out and I'm glad that you liked the re-write\

Syxx: thanks, i thought it be funny if naruto would annoy her in someway or another

fanofmany: Don't worry about you're probably not the only one, it's actually happened to me in a few stories that I've read

Chapter 3, _Drip drop Drip drop_

* * *

"It isn't premarital sex if you have no intention of getting married." ~ Drew Carey

* * *

The low powered light cast everything within it's range in soft barely visible light. Bringing his drink to his lips, Naruto couldn't help but give smile. He just couldn't wait to see how they would play his game, would they win or lose. Even he could not predict such a thing, besides it wasn't the best habit to judge someone without the knowledge of their skills, especially when one was a shinobi. It was rather nice he noted as he took another sip of sake, that he would never have to worry about the reprocusions of drinking. While he could get drunk like anyother person, his metabolism burned it off much quicker than possible for any normal shinobi. To never worry about liver failure and any ailments assosiated with a history of drinking was rather nice. Truthfuly he could abuse his body in any which way he wanted and never worry about its effects.

A woman from the other side of the bar flashed him a smile as she playfully stirred her glass. Normally he would respond automatically but now wasn't the time for him to get involved with a woman when he needed to decide what the first clue he would send to the kiddy genin. He brought his attention to the large pile of files that lay before him, it had been practially child's play to get the files on the genin, just a compliment here and there and it was handed right to him. Something that challenged the mind of a genius yet could still be figured out by even the most average brain, my what a challenge. He glanced up at his god father, who was eyeing almost every single woman in the room his hand was twitching as though he was about to pull out his notebook and scribble away. Really the man was always the same, google-eyed at the mere sight of beautiful women.

* * *

_A young boy of eight walked through the busy street, clad in a deep green yukuta. He was what people considered to be a "beautiful child", large soulful blue eyes, soft spiked golden locks and slightly colored skin that exuded the image of health. Women who walked by and glanced at him couldn't help but coo at what an adorable sight he was, as he walked past them. Once the amount of people lessened and the boy was practically alone, his naive looking expression vanished as it was replaced with one of boredness._

_People were always the same no matter where one went it seemed, simply charmed by good looks. _

_They were_

_..._

_Shallow_

_..._

_Corrupt_

_..._

_Sordid _

_..._

_things that hid behind their masks...their personas. They cared only for themselves and the betterment of their lives, no matter what they had to do, who they had to destroy. Nothing was too far for them, nothing to immoral. They were in everyway human. Personified everything that catogagorized a living thing as a human._

_And he..._

_was no better..._

_He was... _

_of course..._

_one of them._

_"Naruto," He turned to see his sensei standing behind him clad within a dark purple yukuta and her dark blond hair pulled up._

_"Yuuki-sensei," _

"-got planed?" Naruto focused back onto his god-father who was staring at him with a rather annoyed expression.

"You know I really hate it when you zone out on me like that,"

"I was just remembering when I was younger, when I was traveling with you and sensei," Jiraiya's expression softened as he downed his cup of sake

"Those were the times eh, we saw alot of different things and place back then,"

"The funny part is even back then, I was still more popular among women than you," Naruto gave an sweet eye-smile that in no way aleviated the annoyance of Jiraiya

"Tch, Karma sure is a bitch, giving making my godson better with the ladies than me, one of the sennin, The great hermit toad sage Jiraiya!" Throughout his entire tirade Naruto had kept a pleaeant calm look upon his face. "Anyway, I have to say you got your self a good pair of balls for playing this little game with Tsunade,"

"It's her own fault, calling me back at a such a time, I could of just ignored her summonce,"

"Naruto, you may have the traveling rights that I have, but if the Hokage calls you still have to come,"

"The Hokage died 8 months ago when his old age finally got to him and his heart gave out," He paused giving an tired sigh ,"A shame it was, a man like that deserved to die on the battle field, not in a sick bed."

"I don't understand why you just don't accept her as the Hokage, Naruto whats done is done."

"You know how I am Jiriya, my respect is earned not given, especially to those of higher rank to me," Jiraiya gave an amused snort at the comment

"Not like that's a huge group of people anyway, sometimes I think you're too damed skilled for your own good, but I suppose it's needed."

"I wonder if the genin will actually figure out your little game, do you want any help? I may have a healthy fear of my teamate but your my god-son," Naruto gave a crooked grin and brought his drink forward meeting Jiraiya's to seal the deal

"Of course,"

* * *

After many aspirin and bottles of sake later, Tsunade had gathered the genin back to her office. She should of known that he was liable to pull something like this, one didn't travel with Jiriyia for a large portion of their lives without coming completely unscathed. She could only hope that he was trying to teach them something with this so called game of his, she wondered how he was going to send her the rules that she had been waiting for. He certainly wouldn't send it himself or under the gise of another person.

Tsunade glanced toward the genin nine plus the team that was under Gai and a year older. There seemed to be a lot of promise within the group, so many from clans. However team seven had ended up with two kunoichi and one male genin, it happened now and then, when the genin didn't fit into the usual one kunoichi and two male genin team. They were led by Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura from a civilian family, Sai an orphan raised from a young child as a shinobi and Uchiha Sasuke last of her clan.

A knocking sound at the window brought her out of her thoughts. However before she could even respond whatever knocking already opened the window and then plopped onto her desk. It was a toad.

"Greetings from Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-san, Tsunade-hime," The toad gave a cheeky grin or at least a toad's equilivant before shrugging the scroll of its back and placing it before Tsunade.

"So Jiraiya's gotten involved huh, damn pervert," Tsunade grumbled as she reached for the scroll and broke the seal

_Dear Tsunade-hime,_

_It's probably pretty obvious at this point that I'm helping Naruto with his game, I couldn't just not get involved and besides he's my god-son. Which is why I'm risking the beating of a lifetime from you by helping him, besides it nice to rattle the chains of the higher-ups now and then. Don't worry though it's not like were going to maim the little gakis or anything,...at least permantly. Just think of it as a learning experince for them, because with what I think you have planned for them and Naruto, they're going to need it. Bad._

_Your amazinly good-looking and cassonova of a teamate,_

_Jiraiya_

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_Yo, though I'm not quite sure how I could follow such a message. Since I haven't seen any anbu combing the village for me it seems as though you'll let me play my game. I'm quite glad that you decided to allow it, I'm sure that it will be quite beneficial to you as well. Like Jiriya said above we won't maim them permanently or anything, though I can't completely promise on anything psychological. The rules are that there aren't any, anything goes._

_Whatever they have to do to find me by the end of the three days is fine by me. Also feel free to give them a picture of me, I'm not cruel enough to let them go searching blind. However, because of this I've decided that I shall not give them any hints to where I may be, the only being that I am within the confines of Konoha. They are allowed to look at my shinobi record though I trust you to hold back what must. Let the games begin._

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. As a pardon gift for the trouble this has most likely and will likely put you through please accept this sake from moon country which I heard is a favorite of yours_

Staring at the messages for a second longer than needed, Tsunade set it down while giving a short sigh. Glancing towards the toad she raised an eyebrow

"Sake?" within a mere second of her question the toad's cheeks puffed out, then it's mouth opened and it set the sake bottle down on the desk using it's tongue, then after making sure that Tsunade had nothing to report back he dispersed. She glanced up at the genin who were waiting, setting the sake aside for later she brought her attention back to the genin.

"I've gotten a message from Uzumaki-san, he would like you all to know that there will be no rules for this game," She paused running her eyes over all of the genin individually,"He shall also be giving you no hints to his where abouts other than he is within konoha," An outburst of protest was heard for it

"What, you mean we have to look through the whole damn village to find him," The young Inuzuka heir yelled though he was quickly restrained by his teammates and sensei

"Tch, how troublesome," Tsunade frowned as the genin started to get louder, cutting them off by clearing her throat she continued on

"as I was saying before I was interrupted he will give no hints, however you will be provided a picture of him so that you may locate him and as for his skills you make look through the bingo book for them," Luckily for the genin, she had hoped that he would at least allow them to know what he looked like and had made a copy for each of the teams. She gave one to each of the sensei's who in turn shared them with their students,"

"Wahhh, what a good-looking guy eh forehead," Ino and Sakura were squabbling over the picture as they pointed out his attributes

"A pretty boy? jeez what a pain in the ass, thought I'd only have to deal with Neji," Kiba scoffed as the said Hyuuga gave him a quick glare in return

"With such a picture he surly his flames of youth burn brightly right Gai-sensei?"

"A bishounen huh, I wonder how strong he is," Tenten murmured as she stared off into space

Sasuke stared at the picture in her hands, there was no doubt. This was the same man that had done missions with Itachi, she still remembered how he would always tease him about being too stiff and how he needed to relax. So this sort a thing seemed to be within something that he would do.

"Alright then have, have fun,"

* * *

Naruto leaned back as the Koneko slid into his lap, apparently she had gotten rather lonely while he was away. He glanced down through his eyelashes at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck hooking them together at the nape and brought her lips to his neck. Lowering his hand from her lower back to her rounded backside was met with a purr of encouragement. Her name truly suited her, from her appearance to her cat-like personality. He moved his other hand from her side to tangle it within her hair near the base of her head, giving a gentle tug to face him. He gave small smile before lowering himself to her lips. He pulled her to his chest as his lips roamed over hers, her legs tightening around his waist.

She gave a low throaty moan as his tonge slipped into her mouth, pressing her breasts tight against his chest. Removing his lips from hers, he lowered his head further to nip at near the bottom of her jawline. She gave a sigh of contenment as he worked his way down her throat, placing a butterfly kiss on the hollow of her throat between her collar bones. He could already feel her hands moving from his neck to the buttons of his shirt as she pushed her hips closer to his. He responded by taking his hands that he had previously removed from her backside and hair and hiking her dress up higher.

"nhhh Naruto,"

At first he wasn't going to get involved with any of the women yet, but he had been feeling rather stressed. Also Koneko had all but ran over to his appartment when she had learned that he had returned, he really didn't have it within his heart to turn her away. There were really no romantic feelings between the two of them not that it really mattered. All that mattered was that they had sexual chemistry with each other and they both wanted it. Most would think doing what he had to do would make him sick and tired of having sex, it did nothing to deter it in any way. Maybe it was because of his practically unhuman stamina or the fact that he had in laymens terms at least a animial sealed within him. Not that it really mattered to him anyway, all he knew is that he wanted sex and it wasn't like it was hard for him to get it.

However by how aggressive koneko was being and how fast her hand was moving to the waistband of his pants it seemed as though he would be having a long night ahead of him. Not that he minded in the slightest.

* * *

Sasuke's mind was in a whirlwind as she thought about what had happened today. In sort it seemed as though her nii-san's old mission partner was back in konoha something that had to do with them. Even when he had been younger she had noticed how other women looked at him, especially the older ones. The look in their eyes was something she could never seem to understand when she had been younger, but now there was no mistake. Unreined complete attraction, she wasn't sure if she could call it lust right out but it certainly had been a part of it. She grudgeinly agreed that even at the age of 13 he had been rather good-looking, and the girls around his age which was year or two above Itachi's certainly hadn't let anyone forget it. When ever they would catch a glance of him they would be cooing and fluttering around like chickens with their heads cut off. She had found it rather annoying, but then again she had been rather possesive of him at that age, in which he no doubt interurpreted as a little sister would treat her older brother.

After the massacure she never really saw him again, just glances here and there. She idly wondered if he was any different from how he was back then as she entered the ever silent compound of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

"You can come out now Jiraiya," Tsuande gave an irritated growl as her teammate came out from the shadows within the office.

"Hows it been Tsunade-Hime?" He cocked a grin as a tick mark on her forehead became visible

"I don't know, why don't you tell me since you've decided to help your god-son with this game of his,"

"Trust me Tsuande, once its through you'll wonder why you hadn't done it yourself,"

"For the sake of your phsyical health you better be right,"

* * *

Naruto slipped out from the covers and was out of the bed with the skill of a proffesional. He gave a quick glanced to the sheet covered side of Koneko as she regianed her energy. He had been right when he had said it would be a long night. He certainly didn't remember her having such a large stamina, but then again things like that changed all of the time. Pulling on a pair of pants he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a quick snack. Looking at the table he saw that one of the sake bottles had been knocked over on their way to the bedroom. Luckily it had been nearly empty so there wasn't much of a mess. Just a small puddle of the floor, reaching down with a towel he quickly wipped it up. As he was doing so he felt something wet fall onto his hand. Looking up he saw that there was still a little sake on the rim of the bottle.

The small drop seemed to catch the light and shine before he began it drip towards the floor.

* * *

For somereason I was really inspired to get this done, and so soon after publishing the other one two, well I hope that you enjoyed it, I wonder how many of you were surprised that sasuke is a girl? I did hint at it in the last chapter too

Well tell me what you thought of it

Ja ne


	4. An expected result

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it now would I

Well I'm glad for the responses I received ^.^

Cloud303: I can't wait till they meet face to face ahh such Joy i'll have writing that scene

Some Reader: (Chapter 1) No of course he hasn't, he just dislikes the fact that so many shinobi seem to rely so heavily on it. He himself uses jutsu within his attacks though most don't notice that he does so

(Chapter 2) yeah, i mean it would be a bit suspicious if he just disappeared here and there for days on end, I may give her more of a back story later on. On the thing with itachi, naruto isn't someone who justs gathers data, he is also a extremely skilled close range fighter, they were put together on missions so that both of them would be more social with those of their age group. It was also before he really focused more on intelligence gathering.

(Chapter 3) Don't worry You'll find out in this chapter, and its true they certainly aren't perfect. Naruto actually has no toad talents of any sort, he is not a summoner of the toads, it was Jiriya who sent the toad to Tsuande. While he has never met Tsuande, his god-father has known her for a good portion of his life.

InfinityAtmo: Don't worry about, I miss things like that alot too. Thanks I really appreciate it

Aldo Montoya: Thanks, I love doing flash backs of characters especially when it's when they were younger. Koneko is basically someone he knows in konoha in the fact that there basically friends with benefits, I suppose they enjoy each others company

Dezzal: Thank You ^.^, no the the jounin senseis are prohibited from participating since they are more familiar with Naruto, it wouldn't as he would say make it as "fun" if they helped their students. He wants to see what they can do on their own

Syxx: Why yes he has, thank you for bringing that up, I will try to bring some more yuuki-sensei and Naruto scenes to you, they at least when i imagine them together are rather humorous especially when they freak out those who are in the same area as them

fanofmany: i totally agree with you, I felt like this was more of a filler chapter than anything, even i felt it was a bit weird

Abe95: T.T i'm sorry, i really don't know what exactly i was thinking about when i typed up that scene it just kinda came out of nowhere

SamuraiGuy2: ummm ok, I hope that's a good thing...thanks?

ATTENTION: HAREM POLL ON MY PROFILE~ let me know who you want to be loving up Naruto *wink* It seems as though as though Samui, mei, and yugito are in the lead so far ^.^ ( if you don't recognize some of the names I suggest looking them up on Narutopedia, the Naruto Encyclopedia wiki) I tried to use some not usually seen in the average harem DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!

Chapter 4, Was all for not

___

* * *

_

"Sex is like bridge: If you don't have a good partner, you better have a good hand" ~Charles Pierce

* * *

The genin stood within the clearing, their sensei's off to the side as they weren't allowed to participate. Although reluctant at first, Shikamaru had began to flesh out the plan and their tactics to win the game. They hadn't gotten much out of the bingo book, most of his data had been classified as unknown. When they questioned their sensei's about it they had responded by saying,

"From what I've heard from people who are familiar with him, most of his opponents don't survive the battle to tell of his skills." which hadn't help boost their confidence levels at all. They were lucky however, to get a hold of some of his personal data from the Hokage such as his address and from their on they could ask around. They decided that they all of them would visit his given address just to make sure that he simply wasn't hiding there. Then they decided they would break off into groups of four to work their way around the village to gain more info on Uzumaki-san and hopefully find him before the deadline.

* * *

Bustling streets and warm sunshine were the things that assaulted Naruto's senses as he made his way through the crowd of civilians. It was some what unnerving to know if he truly wanted to, he could have almost of those people crawling on the ground like animals calling out for him. That was with the special abilities that he had from the age of five given to him of course from the kyuubi as a "gift". It didn't really have a name, not that it needed one. Few people knew about it, something that he intended to continue. It would be far too much trouble if more people learned about what he could really do. It wasn't as though he controlled them through their minds or anything.

It was a gift from his tenant the kyuubi, the ability to subtly control and effect the choices and feelings of others through pheromones which impacted people's decisions more than one think was possible, it something that no person could defend themselves against. Who knew that being able to control one's pheromones like himself could do such things as well as being able to read the levels of others as well as be able to sense the negative emotions of others. Any normal man would love to have such a gift, to make any woman interested in you within mere second. Not that it really worked that way, if one tried to do such a thing it usually left the person a drooling brain-dead downer. Something that never really was fun to have around, couldn't even follow the simplest instructions.

But as all things in the world, it was not perfect. When bombarded with pheromones people become un-predictable, it was different for each person. Thus one he had to control his ability at almost all times. It had become a necessity, when he had been younger and didn't even know of it's existence it would flux up and down so suddenly that those around him would be left with migraines. But that was the past. Even now when he became highly emotional, his control of the ability would slip.

Although apparently the ability to sense the negative emotions of others had nothing to do with the ability that the Kyuubi had granted him to raise his chance of survival. They had explained that each vessel usually recieved some attribute from their jailer, whether it be a certain defense or attack. So he had also received the ability that the kyuubi itself had possessed, which oddly worked out quite nicely with his abilities. He wondered if the Kyuubi had specifically given him his special ability with that information in mind. That ability had no doubt saved his life many times, though it could sometime be confusing. He could never really be sure if the negative emotions were towards him or another, though it made locating someone quite easy.

He gave a small sigh at the lack of excitement that being within Konoha had, at least for him. He would prefer wooing his targets and slaughtering those who had ill intentions to himself and others. He wasn't sure if it was the mere fact that he was bonded with the fox or something else that made him so vicious in his fights. It was actually fun to think up new and interesting ways to kill people, he really had gone all out when he participated in the chunin exams when he was younger. Who knew that pumping up someone with that much wind chakra would make them explode in such a violent way, the annoying part was that it had taken him a long time to fully remove all the brain matter from his person.

It was just more fun he supposed, to kill someone in the most bloody way possible. While some say that dismembering limbs of your opponents was over board he very much disagreed. It was much harder for shinobi to form hand signs and to run away when they were missing a hand and a leg. Though it was more of a personal opinion than anything based on his experience.

Thinking back to the genin that he was currently testing, he had been rather surprised to see that Anko hadn't became a jounin-sensei with Kurenai. The two were usually inseparable, becoming fast friends after they were both promoted to chunin. Though he supposed that one with Anko's disposition wasn't really suited to be a sensei to three 12 year old children. Not that he was much of a better influence, which he intended to bring up with Tsunade. Hell he'd say it in front of the kiddie genin if he had to, it's not liked he cared what they thought of him anyway.

He sincerly hoped that Tsunade would finally stop beating around the bush and ask him what he knew she wanted to. Not that he could really complain, it wasn't as though he was always upfront with the people around him, rather he never was.

* * *

Sasuke could literally feel her eyebrow twitching in a rather violent manner as she turned away from the woman's door to back to her group. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was the acquaintance of so many different women, what he did in his free time was certainly none of her business. It was the way that they treated her when she asked if they had heard from Naruto or had at least seen him. The last one had been particularly annoying

_Sasuke knocked on what seemed to be the millionth door of the day, why did she have to be assigned to the group to check a lot of the people that Naruto knew within the village. After a few moments of waiting a pretty young woman opened the door. She was clad in a simple light blue dress, it's hem laying a few inches above her knees. Her dark green eyes showed surprise at Sasuke's appearance making her wonder if she recognized her. _

_"What can I help you with little miss?" The woman asked as she pushed the dark brown bangs of her hair from her eyes, the corner of sasuke's mouth twitched at the name she was given_

_"You are Yuna-san correct?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Have you've seen Uzumaki Naruto within the past few days, it's quite important that I talk with him," Yuna raised an eyebrow before giving an amused smile_

_"Aren't you a little young for Naruto?" Sasuke blushed at the meaning of her words before setting her stare into a glare, " I'm pretty sure that he prefers woman his age and older, wait and try again in a few more years,"_

_With that Yuna shut the door, doing nothing to muffle her laugh_

Really to insinuate such a thing about herself, Uchiha Sasuke heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke glanced to her right after she had seen a flash of blond hair, following the blob of yellow she found her self staring at the back of a yukuta clad man, just as she stepped forward to confront him her vision blackened and she fell unconscious.

* * *

It seemed as though the genin weren't going to find him on the first day, not that he had expected them too. He made his way towards Koneko's bedroom cracking his neck as he entered the room. He paused however when he glanced towards the silently stared at the made bed, frowning at the plumped pillows. It wasn't as though he disliked sleeping in the slightest, it was quite the opposite. It was always was rather nice to rest oneself after a long day. It was what was associated with sleep that made Naruto reluctant to slip between the sheets of the bed before him. Dreams, he really did try to avoid them at all costs.

Naruto disliked dreaming because dreams led to nightmares. He preferred dreamless sleep, because it didn't wake you in the middle of night panting for breath. Even dreams that were usually good in a sense did nothing for him, they simply reminded him of darker things. Darker times within his life.

_So many emotions moved through his body that it was nearly impossible to identify all of them. Though the two that seemed to be the strongest of the group seemed to be regret and pure fear. The regret from disobeying his sensei and godfather, he never really liked on being dictated what he could and not do. But realizing the situation that he was in right now, he wished that he hadn't separated them to explore on his own._

_The fear was of course from the situation that he was currently in. He pressed himself flat against the wall behind him, his only way of escape behind the woman who was steadily approaching him. While she was nothing more than a civilian and had no weapons on her, he still felt that the look in her eyes didn't look right. He really couldn't answer why but something about the moment seemed incredibly wrong. He gave a nervous swallow the noise only slightly audible, wondering why his mouth felt almost painfully dry. _

_It seemed within no time at all she stood before him, the smile of her lips not calming him in the slightest. Rather it increased the sense of dread within him, he could feel him self shaking and wondered if she could as well. He visibly flinched when she brought her hand out toward his face, cupping his cheek in an almost loving manner. Her corner of her lips raised higher as she leaned down to the eight year old Naruto. He could do nothing but stare at her, his blue eyes wide in fear and dread._

_"-tiful" He hadn't caught the beginning of the word, but it did nothing to improve the shakes that made their way throughout his body_

_"Such a beautiful boy,"_

"-ruto"

"What are you doing just staring at the bed Naruto, aren't you going to get in?","Don't you want to go to sleep?," Naruto glanced to his right where Koneko stood looking at him with a raised brow. He gave a small smile before walking forward and flipping back the coverlet that lay on top

"Of course, the real question however is if you want me to go to sleep" Koneko gave a small giggle before launching herself on to the bed

* * *

Shikamaru gave a tired sigh as he sat up from the grassy hill, he had no idea how he had gotten here. All he remembered was waiting in the street for Sasuke to come back from the women's house and then nothing. Not to mention he was having one of the worst headaches that he had ever had to date. It was even worse than that one time that Sakura had screamed right next to his ear, and he had thought that was painful.

He thought back to the game, the objective didn't seem as important as Uzumaki-san and the rest of the genin seemed to be making it be. He couldn't help but feel like there was underlying message that was being sent. He just couldn't seem to figure it out though.

* * *

Third day of Naruto's task

* * *

The genin were becoming frantic now, even after investigating every single person who knew of Naruto, checking out the places that he enjoyed to eat and drink and checking his home. There was still no sight of him at all. A few of them were wondering what he would even do if they were unable to finish the task, which was hard to do considering they didn't gleam much of his personality of his records. Coupled with the fact that many of them had pounding headaches wasn't really helping them with the matter at hand.

They were nearly out of time and had yet to see even a glance of his blond hair. Though imminently after this had been said nearly every single genins temple began to throb painfully. Being too preoccupied with their almost guaranteed failure and their migraines they failed to notice the the presence not to far from themselves. Said presence gave smirk before being swallowed into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Jiraiya gave out a long sigh as he watched the roads below from his perch upon the roof of the hokage's tower. Truthfully, the genin were playing a rigged game without even being aware of it. He wondered if this whole thing could of been avoided if Tsunade had simply asked Naruto what she had wanted from the beginning. But thinking about the what-ifs wasn't really going to change anything now. It was almost time now.

* * *

Naruto whistled a jovial tune as tossed the bottle within his hand up into the air and caught it repeatably as he walked towards Tsunade's office. He had to give the genin a bit of credit, they had been much more persistent than he had anticipated, so much so that he had to put in more effort that he was originally going to. Even so they had still failed, but it still had been a bit of fun. However, no he could refuse to baby-sit the little brats and return back to the tea house. He had quite an amount of things he needed to do, things that would be near impossible to do with a bunch of kids in tow.

He paused before the door, before he was hit with a great idea. Deciding to follow it, he walked passed the door towards the floor's balcony, because it's always the best to make a grand entrance. From what Jiriya had reported, Tsuande was too drunk to retaliate anyway, so why not have some fun with it.

* * *

The genin all stood before Tsunade, the senseis standing behind their respective teams. Tsunade gave out an annoyed sigh as she brought the rim of the sake bottle from her lips, she hadn't stopped drinking since she had received Naruto's message 3 days ago. Shizune hovered around her master, her attempts to pry the sake bottle from her master's fingers were to of no avail. It wasn't as though Tsuande had actually expected them to be standing next to Naruto at this moment and having him declare that he would watch over them as she wanted him too, but a small part of her had hoped they would of had succeeded and impressed the young man.

But there they stood, empty handed hadn't even caughten a glimpse of the man. Perhaps if she would of been somewhat sober, she would of realized how odd that this seemed. However none of this even made it to her thought process since it was now trying to figure out why there was confetti raining down on her.

A large signed suddenly appeared at the ceiling of the room, before unrolling to shown written in big letters "Failures", looking to her left she saw Naruto standing there with throwing confetti around the room. He setting down the bottle from earlier he suddenly began to clap smiling at the genin, with an smile that really didn't seem right.

"I Uzumaki Naruto, would personally like to congratulate all of the genin for their stupendous although expected failure of my game," However, Tsunade's attention had been brought to the bottle that Naruto had set down on her desk, the longer that she stared at the label the more that it sunk it before suddenly she rushed up pointing an accusing finger towards Naruto.

"You drugged them?"

"Of course I did, how else would I get them to forget when they saw me?"

"So you cheated!" Naruto glanced back towards the genin to see the Haruno girl clenching her fists

"There's no such thing as cheating in the shinobi world, besides didn't I say that there weren't any rules?"

"But you deliberately did it to keep us from winning your game!"

"I never said that I wasn't going to Sabotage you, wouldn't be much of a game if I just let you win, would it?" Naruto turned away from the genin and brought his attention back to Tsunade who was still looking at him with a gobsmacked expression

"So since they lost I can leave now right?" Naruto paused for a second as though deciding something " Not that I understand why you even want them around me, considering what I do and such, don't you like I'd be a bad influence on the little genin,"

"Is there nothing that will change your mind, Naruto?"

"Maybe if they would of realized what the whole test was about i might consider staying, but none of them caught on," Naruto turned back towards the genin ," The whole concept of my game was to study you within a situation where you had to collect information and act on said information to collect what you needed or in this case me. While your information gathering wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, the way that you used the information on me was completely horrible. They should of known from my data that I specialized in this field and yet they still failed horribly.

Did it never occur to you that I might contact all of those I am familiar with and share what was going on. It's common sense never to confront the acquaintance of your target, you never know who may be watching. There were 256 incidents where I could of killed one of you had this been a real intelligence gathering mission. If you can't even understand the basics of what I specialize in, how can you expect me to even watch over you. There are no do-overs in the shinobi world, you make a mistake and you'll die or cause the death of those around you."

Naruto turned back to Tsuande the serious air around him diminishing. He gave a quick smile before walking towards the window. "I'll keep in touch Tsunade-sama,"

* * *

Naruto cracked his neck as he walked down the dirt path, he turned towards the person next to him with a smile.

"So what you think Jiraiya?"

"You certianly have your mother's balls of steel, being so disrespectful to your commanding officer,"

"What can I say, I've learned from the best,"

"Cheeky brat,"

"Though it was a shame that Yuuki-sensei was out on a mission, it would of been nice to see her,"

"heh, who knows maybe she'll stop by and check up on you or something,"

"Maybe"

* * *

*dies* finally got it out

Oh yeah forget to mention that koneko pretty much means kitten (ko-child, neko-cat)

So yeah special ability is pheromones, ehhhh best i can do though the whole negative emotions thing is something that cannon naruto can actually do at least I thought that it would tie in quite nicely as well.

I purposely didn't dwell into what the genin did in those three days cause hey I felt like it would be boring to write, and if somethings boring to write then it's probably boring to read as well.

Don't worry although Naruto is heading back to the tea house, the genin will be seeing him later, though i'm not quite sure

I may focus more on Naruto's abilites the next chapter, and more on his personality which i think may catch you off guard maybe

sorry about the wait, but you know reality its a bitch. Though I got accepted into my first choice university i also had to deal with the school week from hell, so close to chrismas break and yet so far away T.T

Well tell me what you thought about this chapter, good and bad, and what you think i can do to improve ^.^ thanks for reading


End file.
